Percy Stark Reads The Books and Watches the Movies
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Percy Jackson or Percy Stark? What would happen if Sally married Tony Stark instead of Smelly Gabe? Percy and reads the books and watches the Percy/Darcy; Annabeth/?; Thalia/Steve; Clint/Natasha; Katie/Travis; Piper/Jason


Darcy's POV

"My lord, why are we here?" Zeus glowered at the blond girl. "I don't know." He spat. "Who are you?" He boomed. I rolled my eyes.

"Dramatic as ever, Sparky." Percy said lazily. I couldn't hold in a snigger and he wrapped an arm around my slim waist.

"One of Poseidon's?" Athena said dryly. Percy just smirked.

"Percy Stark, son of Poseidon." Percy grinned down at me. Son of...SHIT! Percy shook his head and my shocked look. I loved Percy. He was so handsome. He had messy black hair with gorgeous sea green eyes and tanned skin. Right now he wore a tight blue shirt underneath a black leather jacket, some blue jeans and black combat boots. Another words? He looked _hot_.

"One of Poseidon's." Athena said firmly.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and goddess of Architecture." Annabeth said as she rose from where she was bowing. She avoided Zeus' glower probably hoping someone would say something. A goddess? Makes sense. She had this aura of power around her. Her eyes were a stormy grey which made my brown eyes seem insignificant, wavy blond hair that shined when it caught the light and tanned skin I'd only seen on Californians. Silver makeup along with pink blush and red lip gloss was on her face. She wore a dark shirt underneath a brown jacket, a pair of jeans and grey flats. A knife hung loosely from her hip.

"Thalia. Just Thalia. Call me anything else and I'll make you regret it." The Black haired girl warned. "Child of Zeus. Get over it." I swallowed, a bit scared. She had spiky black hair to her shoulders (which no dye could get), gorgeous electric blue eyes and pale skin with freckles sprinkled on top of her button nose. Black eyeliner made her eyes pop. She wore a pink shirt with a barbie whose head had an arrow through it (awesome), a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. She had a black sweatshirt on top, though it was obviously a boy's. A archers bow (totally not like Bird Brain's) that was dark blue was clenched in her hand and a sheaf of arrows was slung over her shoulders.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." An emo kid said as the top of his father's lip quirked ever so slightly. Shaggy jet black hair hung across dark brown, nearly black, eyes and pale skin. He shook his mop of hair. He wore a black shirt underneath a aviator jacket, some black jeans and boots. A long black sword was on his hip and it made me nervous.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and BOY BAD EXTREME!" His hands lit on fire, a wild look in his eyes, as he cackled. I scooted back towards Percy. Leo didn't look as strong as his siblings. He had brown eyes that had the maniacal look Percy always had when he was working on a suit, black hair that was pointing in every other way and darkly tanned skin. He had brown pants tucked into a pair of boots, a red shirt that had "Fix-it Leo!" in duct tape writing (hand made) with red suspenders stretched across it.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Wut? Unlike her siblings Piper had dark brown hair that looked like someone attacked it with a chainsaw, pretty mutlicolored eyes that seemed to go from brown-to green-to blue and tanned skin. She was also a Cherokee. She didn't wear designer clothes, she wore white shirt underneath a blue jacket, a pair of jeans that seemed to be one size to big and brown sneakers. She had a loose knife on her hip.

The turned to me. "Well?" Zeus boomed. I gulped. "Darcy Lewis, daughter of Hermes." Hermes fist pumped. "Damn straight." He grinned. I wasn't like the other demigods. I had dull brown hair that fell in curls down my back, dull brown eyes and lightly tan skin. I wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, high heel boots and a sparkly blue top. I had black eyeliner, some blush, blue eye shadow and pink lipstick on. I had stolen a dark blue sweatshirt from Percy.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." I muttered a thank you to her and she smiled. Clarisse was like the other Ares girls. Big, muscly with stringy brown hair that had a bandana over it, brown eyes and tan skin. She had a black tank top with a camo jacket, shorts and combat boots. She wore no makeup at all.

"Conner..."

"and Travis..."

"Stoll..."

"SONS OF HERMES!" They finished together. Ooo, My brothers! They were both like Hermes children: pointed up ears, mischievous smiles...They had curly brown hair, light brown eyes and slightly tan skin. They had t shirts which had C on one and T on another, Travis wore a pair of brown shorts and Conner wore a pair of grey shorts; they both wore sandals.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Jason, now this guy looked like a descendant from some WWE wrestler. He had broad shoulders and rippling muscles. He had cropped blond hair, electric blue eyes and tanned skin. He also had tattoos across his forearm with a tattoo of a eagle. He wore a purple shirt (very manly), blue jeans and blue sneakers.

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes." Chris again looked like his father with pointed ears and mischievous smile. He had tanned skin with curly black hair. He was at least 6'3 and lean. He wore a yellow shirt, brown shorts and brown sandals. I couldn't help but notice the loving glances towards Clarisse.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"KATIE HOW I MISSED YOU SO!" Conner cried as he swooped the girl into a hug.

"OI! OFFA MY KATIE!" He set her down as his brother pulled Katie into a protective embrace, glaring at Conner. Katie had straight black hair, porcelain skin and pretty brownish green eyes. She wore a pair of blue shorts, an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and green sneakers. A knife was hooked to her waist.

"Clint Barton, son of Apollo." I finally noticed Clint, our old friend. Who knew? Clint had his blond hair ruffled slightly, blue eyes sparkling that popped put from his tan skin. He wore his signature tight blue tee shirt, and jeans tucked into a pair of boots.

"Natasha Romanoff, daughter of Athena." Her green eyes scanned the room as her shoulder length red curls bounced. She wore a tight black tank top underneath a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black high heel boots.

"Steve Rodgers, son of Athena." Steve had his normal jacket along with a pair of jeans, boots and a green shirt. He let a smile go up to his mother and she smiled at both of them. Natasha just gave her a cold look.

"Thor Odinson, Norse god of Thunder!" Thor boomed.

"Bruce Banner, son of Athena." Bruce looked up nervously at his mother who smiled at him.

"Damn, lots of Athena kids, huh?" Apollo asked. Clint just smirked.

"Now that we know who you are, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Lightning shook the room as Zeus boomed.

Before anyone could answer a note popped into thin air before Annabeth. She picked it up.

"Read!" Zeus ordered.

"Dear gods and demigods,

We have decided that you do not know so much of everyone's favorite son of Poseidon so we have enclosed 6 movies. Captain America, Thor, Avengers, IronMan 1, Ironman 2 and Ironman 3. After you finish the movies 5 books will be coming to you.

Signed, The Fates and Apollo."

"Dammit, 'Pollo." Percy sighed as 6 movies popped in the note's place.

"Which one first?" Apollo asked.

"Let's do ABC. So Avengers." Piper suggested.

"Alright." Hermes nodded. "TO THE MOVIE ROOM!"

**A/N: Hello All. **

**Imma back... My new stories gonna be LONG! Damn straight.**

**Ages:**

**Percy 28**

**Annabeth 27**

**Nico :24**

**Piper: 27**

**Thalia: 23**

**Travis and Conner: 28**

**Leo: 27**

**Jason: 28**

**Chris: 28**

**Clarisse: 28**

**Darcy: 26**

**Steve: 28 (or 98)**

**Clint: 26**

**Natasha: 25**

**Bruce: 29**

**Katie: 24**

**Thor: 31**


End file.
